Forbidden Love
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Sasori is a the son of a rich family, but is now living with his grandma. Deidara is a servant who has been beaten and abused. Luck brings them together, and luck breaks them apart. character: Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prologue

**first off merry chirstmas eve!!!!!!!!!!!!!! woot! ok this is one i have been working on for a while, yeah i know the first one is short, but the others make up for. keep in mind, ths takes place back in the oldn days, where they had slaves and stuff. and i dont know how they talked back then so use your imagination which i know you have, and if you dont, what the hell are you doing on fanfiction? ok enjoy!**

The door opened, and a bright light shown through the door. The rats scattered, a small blonde boy looked up at the dark figure that stood over him. The chubby man reached down and pulled the scrawny child up.

"some one bought you brat." He thrust the boy out into the light. He shielded his blue eye's with his tiny hand. The chunky man pushed the small boy to a man with a paper fan on the back of his jacket. The man looked down at the boy,

"He will do." He clicked his fingers and a group of men came and took the young blonde away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The blonde was now thirteen, and worked for the Uchiha clan. Something he despised. They never treated him like a human. He walked out of the door caring a tray. He tripped over the thick woven rug. The tray went flying out of his hand. The tea kettle and cups go crashing to the ground. The blonde quickly picks himself up an runs to clean up the mess.

"Leave it! Guards, take him down stairs, ten lashes." Fear crossed the blondes face, this wasn't his first time in the dungeon. So he was a klutz, he couldn't help that. He was drug to the dungeon, his already ripped clothing pulled from his body. A bulky man stood over him, and whip in hand, and a wicked smile on his face. The whip lashed over the mans head, before being brought down on the blondes back,

"AHHHH…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three years later…

"You heard it too."

"Yeah, he died last night, and his wife killed herself out of grief." Deidara glance over at the two ladies, they stopped talking as a black haired boy walked by the door. His hair was tied into a pony tail at the nap of his neck. As soon as he passed the door, they continued,

"They say he's the heir of the estate, Sasuke was too young to take on the duty yet." Deidara continued to stare where the black haired boy had been, so it was true, no more of that evil man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have a friend coming over today, and I want everyone to be on their best behavior. You the blonde brat, I want you to serve us."

A little later…

"Thanks for inviting me over Itachi, it's been a while." A red head was sitting in the study with Itachi. A group of the younger maid stood outside the door, peeking through at the red head. The blonde walked through the door, holding a tray with tea. He placed it on the table, and poured the tea. He never spared a glance at the man, he didn't amuse the blonde, probably just another billionaire with a snobby attitude.

"He's really beautiful."

"Who, this brat?"

"I will give you a thousand for him." The blonde boy looked up at the red head, finally seeing him. He had high cheek bones, and a strong chin. He had beautiful brown eye's, and bright red hair.

"Fine with me, my father bought him anyways." Itachi sighed and glanced away. The red head reached his hand up and cupped the blondes face, he stared into the bright blue eye's,

"My name is Akasuna Sasori, what is yours?" The blonde gulped,

"D-Deidara un."

**again sorry it's short, but please R&R the other ones will be way longer. this is just getting everything going so c u soon!**


	2. Not Suppose To

**yello nice to see ya'll again. i love writting this story but it takes so long, hey but the chapies are long, so enjoy, all you sasoxdei fans, we will take over the world one day(they just dont know it yet)**

Deidara glanced around the small room he shared with Tobi. Tobi was an annoying, young boy, with black spiky hair, and always wore a orange mask. He had the power to drive Deidara mad, and Deidara was usually calm. He walked over to the bed and sat, tomorrow he started whatever it was he would do.

He really like Sasori, he seemed nice. The blonde fell back on the bed, and sighed, remembering the ride home with Sasori.

_The wagon pulled away from the house. Deidara was so happy to be away from their. Even after Itachi's father died, they still beat him. He hated that place. _

"_Deidara." He turned back to the red head, "Tell me a little about yourself." Sasori smiled a sweet smile, and the breath caught in Deidara's throat. He was beautiful. _

"_I-I've worked as a-a servant for as long as I-I can remember un." _

"_What about family?" Deidara glanced down at the bottom of the carriage . "Ok." Deidara looked back out the window. It was starting to get cold out, Deidara shivered. I mean, he did only have a thin peasant shirt and pants on. Something heavy was placed on his shoulders. He turned to look at Sasori, and found the red head's jacket on his shoulders. A light blush spread across his cheeks. Sasori grabbed the blonde and pulled him to his chest._

_Deidara stiffened at the contact, at the Uchiha mansion, if you touched a family member you got 20 lashes. _

"_You don't have to be scared, I wont hurt you." He whispered in his ear. That didn't help him, he stayed as stiff as a board. Sasori sighed, and laid the blonde head on his shoulder, and stroked the hair. Deidara's blue eye's started to close. He was finally relaxed enough to tell how fast his heart was beating. He couldn't tell if it was from the fear of being beat, or of Sasori touching him. The warmth from the jacket, Sasori, and the gentleness of his touch made the blonde drift of…wait what was that? Singing… Now Sasori was singing him to sleep. Deidara relaxed against him, and fell into a deep slumber._

Deidara later woke up on this bed, still wrapped in the red head's jacket. Deidara knew it was stupid, but he was really starting to like Sasori. He pulled the jacket up to his nose and inhaled, it smelled like him. He sighed in contentment. The door flew open, and a orange blur ran into the room.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi just got off, and brought us some cookies." The hyper ball of orange jumped up and down,

"Is that the best idea to take food from the house un?"

"Akasuna doesn't care, he lets me eat them all the time." About that that time a blue haired women busted through the door.

"Tobi! What did I tell you about…who is this?" Her eye's landed on the blonde, then spotted the Akasuna's jacket.

"Oh no! Akasuna will be mad, how did you get his jacket?!" Deidara glanced down at the brown jacket,

"He let me borrow it on the way here un." The blue haired girl ran in, grabbed the blonde, and dragged him out. Deidara got lost as she drug him through the hallways. She stopped in front of a door, and lightly knocked on it.

"Yes?"

"Akasuna, can you come out for a moment?" The door opened and Sasori stepped out,

"Yes Konan?" She pushed Deidara forward.

"He has something he wants to return." Deidara extended the jacket,

"T-thank you un." Sasori smiled, and took the jacket, then reached for his face. Deidara flinched from the hand, and shut his eye's tightly. Sasori caressed his face, Deidara's heart speed,

"I told you, you don't have to be afraid, I wont hurt you…now Konan on the other hand…" She whacked him over the head with a spoon that magically appeared.

"I could just stop feeding you ya know." Sasori chuckled and rubbed his head,

"You love me to much." Konan stuck her tongue out, "Oh, can you show Deidara around?" She glanced at the blonde,

"Yeah, what is he going to work?"

"I don't really know yet, but something that keeps him away from the west side." Konan nodded,

"Breakfast at 7 hun." she pulled the blonde with her. She found her way back to Deidara's room.

"Ok if you go to the right, then keep going straight, you will hit a door that leads to the dinning room." She released his hand and moved that way. The blonde followed, glancing at the walls. They were decorated with carved designs of flowers. Some were painted, and others just the color of wood. The carpet was thick under his feet, and with each step sunk down a little. Deidara stopped in front of a picture.

It was of a red haired man, and black haired woman, and a little red headed child. Konan stopped her rant about how everyone was so undependable, and grabbed Deidara's hand, Deidara glanced at her, then back to the picture.

"That's Sasori's parents, they died when he was six, he's lived with his grandma ever since. She's a nice lady, on cretin days, but Akasuna tends to stay away from her unless it's important. Now come on." Konan pulled him away, but his eye's stayed locked on the painting. She pushed through the door . It was decorated with a huge table that could easily seat twenty. Deidara didn't really get a good look at the room, Konan pulled him away to fast. Deidara had to dodge the other door,

"This is the kitchen." At that point, a loud grumble emitted from the blondes stomach. She glanced at his tummy, then back at him. She sighed and walked over to the oven.

Deidara finished the soup in under three minutes, it was amazing, her soup, and the fact that he was able to eat it in under five minutes.

"When was the last time you ate boy?" He glanced at her,

"A-about three days ago un." She stared at him in shock,

"OH!" she ran back to the oven and cooked more. After about three more bowls, Deidara sighed in contentment.

"You know, I think Akasuna really likes you." Deidara looked at her, "He would never touch someone like that, and the look in his eye's, there must be something special about you."

"T-there's nothing special about m-me, I'm just a s-servant un." Konan smirked,

"I don't know…he has never looked at someone like that before." Deidara ignored the comment. Konan sighed.

Deidara awoke with a start, sweat poured off his face, and he panted. He thought once he moved away from that place the nightmare would stop but he was wrong. He needed some water. He got out of the bed, and quietly opened the door, in hopes not to wake Tobi. Granted at his old house, he would go with out food for a day if he was out of his room after bed time, but he thought he could sneak to the kitchen. He stepped into the hall and glanced around, ok this maybe a little harder than he thought, where was the kitchen again?

He walked down the hall aimlessly, hoping not to make any noise. He came to a door that looked like the kitchen. He slowly opened it, and stopped. A light illuminated from the crack.

"Who's there?" Deidara squeezed his eye's shut, and took an step in. Sasori smiled at him. The light of a candle danced over the red head's body. He held a book in his hand, the room was filled with them.

"What brings you here?" Deidara gulped,

"w-water un…"

"The kitchens the other way, what woke you?" His heart was thudding in his chest.,

"A-a nightmare un…" Sasori gave a sympathetic smile.

"Come here." Deidara back up, hitting the door, panic filled his features. Sweat poured over his face.

"Haven't I gained your trust yet, well I guess I will have to work on it." He stood from his seat and made his way to the blonde. Deidara fiddled with the doorknob. Sasori reached him before he could open it, he grabbed his hand. Muddy eye's stared into blue ones, Deidara looked away, you weren't supposed to look your owners eye's. Sasori grabbed his chin, and pulled his eye's back to his.

They were mesmerizing, such a beautiful shade of brown. Deidara knew better, but he couldn't look away. Sasori raised his hand, and gently pulled him across the room, never losing eye contact. He plopped in the chair, pulling Deidara with him. Deidara squeaked, and tried to get away. Sasori tightened his grip,

"Trust me…" Deidara stopped moving. Sasori moved Deidara around so he was sitting across his lap, and tucked him beside his body, wrapping his arm around his back. He was still stiff. Sasori laid the blonde head on his shoulder and stroke the hair.

"What scared you so bad?" He said nothing, you weren't supposed to talk to your boss about your life. Deidara flinched away when Sasori reached for his face. He stopped, and looked him in the eye's, before caressing his face. "Tell me…" Deidara's heart fluttered at the sweetness, and his stomach twisted. He felt as if he could pour his heart out to him.

"I-it was about m-my old place un."

"What was so bad about it?" Deidara said nothing, just laid his head back on the red head. Sasori sighed, and picked up his book. Deidara tried to leave, but Sasori held him still. He cracked the book, and read to himself. Deidara laid back and looked at the words on the page. They were just jumble. He screwed his face. Sasori glanced at him,

"Can you read?" He shook his head lightly, "Would you like me to read to you?" Deidara stared at him. Sasori smiled and waited for the answer.

"S-sure un." Sasori turned back to the book, and read,

"As wonderful as it may have seem, little did he know…" He could barley pay attention to the words, he was already falling to sleep. His soft voice lulled him to sleep, the warmth of his body, and his soft breathing only pulled him deeper. The voice stopped, and he was cradled in his arms. Sasori stood up and carried the blonde bridle style back to his bed.

Blonde hair covered the bed as he laid him down, blue eye's cracked open as the red head walked away.

"Danna…" He walked back to him,

"Yes?"

"Thank you un."

"For what?"

"Everything un." Sasori smiled and brushed blonde hair out of the blue eye's.

"You welcome…why did you call me Danna?"

"You're my master now un." Sasori smiled again, and leaned down and kiss his forehead,

"Sleep well Dei-Chan."

"ummm…" Sasori caressed his face as he fell asleep, he kissed him again,

"Sweet dreams…"

**awwwww....R&R people, they are so loved!**


	3. Your Puppet

**i love writting this story, it's so much fun! woot enjoy!**

"Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Konan ran into the room banging on a pot with a spoon. Deidara fell out of the bed. Tobi was already up and bouncing off the walls, "Tobi get to work! Deidara you will be Akasuna's servant for the day." Deidara yanked on a pair of pants, nearly falling. Konan made her way to the blonde and yanked his shirt off. Pulling another one on. Deidara found himself being pushed out of the door and to Akasuna's room.

"Have you done wake up calls before?" He nodded, "Good, wake him, and dress him." She pushed him through the door. Deidara glanced around the room, before spotting a lump in a huge bed. He walked over to the giant window and pulled the curtains away. The sun poured in the window, and shined on the bed. The lump groaned. Deidara walked over to the bed, and lightly shook the lump.

"Akasuna wake up un." Sasori rolled over, and stared in the blue eye's,

"What happen to Danna, I like that better." Deidara flinched back, and blush. "Didn't think I heard that did ya?" Deidara shook his head lightly. Sasori smiled and prompt himself up on his elbows, "Come here." Deidara stepped forward cautiously, Sasori motioned him closer. He grabbed the blonde hair and pulled him close. Deidara's heart pounded in his chest,

"I like it when you call me Danna Dei-Chan." Dei shivered slightly. He grabbed the hair tie that held half of his hair in a pony tail, and yanked it out. Blonde flooded around both of them. "You look so beautiful with your hair down." Deidara pulled away, and grabbed Sasori's clothes off the dresser. Hiding his blush. Sasori was standing before him, bright red hair a mess.

Deidara pulled the nightgown off and helped Sasori with his pants. This was the part Deidara hated at his old place. Their pants were so tight that you had to touch about everything to get them on. He ran his hands up his legs to get them on. He reached over and pulled the shirt around him, starting to button it. Sasori caught his hands. He put both tiny hands in one of his. He used his other hand to pull his chin up to eye level,

"I can do the rest, wait outside the door please."

"Ko…" Sasori reached forward and kiss the blondes forehead,

"She wont dare touch you if I say…" He whispered against the soft skin. Deidara shivered. They had failed to notice the bed maids come in,

"we are sorry we…"

"Its ok, you interrupted nothing," He spun Dei around and whispered in his ear, "Wait outside." Before giving him a little push. Deidara looked back timidly, before walking out the door and waiting.

Sasori emerged later, shirt half buttoned. Deidara blushed at the sight. Sasori walked down the hallway, Deidara followed after him. Sasori found his way to the kitchen, he took a seat at the table, and waited for the food. The blonde walked into the kitchen. Konan was running around frantically, apparently she was short today.

"Deidara put on a apron and help." A piece of cloth was thrown at him. He quickly put it on and got to work. He really had no idea what he was doing, just followed Konan. Hands grabbed the blondes hip, pulling him to a hard chest.

"You look even cuter in a apron." Deidara breath caught in his throat. The words were so seductive, and brushed off his ear.

"Deid…" She looked over to see the two, a blush crossed her cheek, she was barley able to stop a nose bleed. "I'm sorry the food wasn't ready Akasuna." He took a step back from the blonde still keeping his hands on his hips.

"It's fine Konan, I'm not hungry anyways."

"Wha…No you are going to eat it, I just finished it!"

"Feed Dei, he's nothing but skin and bones." Deidara looked back at Sasori then Konan. "Bring him to my office when he's done." Sasori took his leave and left the room. Konan smiled at the blonde, who still had a blush on his cheeks.

"He really likes you…" Konan sang as she placed food on the table for him.

"Your crazy un." He sat and began to eat.

"I see the way he looks at you, and he would never touch one of his servants the way he touches you." She snickered as a blush crossed his face.

"It's nothing un." Konan chuckled,

"we'll see…"

Deidara poked his head in the door,

"Come in…" Sasori looked up from the wood on his desk. Deidara walked in and shut the door, "Did you eat?" He nodded, Sasori smiled and turned back to the wood. Deidara stayed by the door, glancing over at the red head. Sasori looked up from his work, and Deidara averted his eye's. "Come here." Deidara pulled away from the door, and walked to the red head. "You don't know what makes this family famous do you?" Deidara shook his head. "We make puppets." Sasori pulled a puppet from beside the desk, and handed it to the blonde.

He looked over the puppet, it looked so real! He ran a hand through it's hair, it was so soft. It actually reminded him of the red head. It made him want to run his hand through his Danna's hair to see if it was the same. He handed it back to the red head. Sasori sat it on the desk, then pulled the blonde on to his lap. Deidara squeaked, and stiffened. He didn't try pulling away because he knew this is what Sasori wanted.

He stroked his hair, and Deidara relaxed. Sasori worked around the blonde, Deidara looked over his shoulder. The room was large, and had a few furnishings. He turned back and watched the red head work. His hands moved so fluently, and skillfully. Sasori began humming the same song that he hummed when he brought Deidara home, and like the first time, Deidara fell asleep.

Sasori finished the puppet and looked down at the blonde, his beautiful blue eye's shut. A smile crossed his lips, he picked him up and walked him over to a chair, and sat him down. He took in the blondes sleeping form, and walked back to his desk. He started on another puppet, but looked over his shoulder at him. He sighed and sat the puppet down, grabbing his drawing book and turned to get a better view of the blonde. He knew he would never be able to capture the true beauty of Deidara, but he could try.

Deidara awoke with a start, again with the nightmares. He brushed the wet hair out of his face. Something caught his eye. The red headed puppet from earlier laid beside him. He picked it up and brushed the soft hair. A smiled crossed his lips,

Deidara went to find the library, puppet in hand. He found the library, and stood outside the door,

"Come in Deidara." Deidara walked in the room, and stared at the red head. Sasori smiled and reached his arms out like a little kid. Deidara took a hesitant step, followed by more sure ones. He stopped in front of the red head. "Sit." Deidara's heart was already pounding in his chest., but he did as was told. Sasori wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, "Good boy." and he kissed his temple. Deidara didn't realize it, but he snuggled closer to him, and pulled the puppet closer.

"You like the puppet?" Deidara nodded, staring at the puppet. "I saw the sparkle in your eye when you saw it today. I figured it would do you more good than me." Sasori reached a hand under the blondes chin, and pulled his face up. "Talk to me."

"A-about what un?" Sasori thought for a moment,

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Deidara fiddled with the puppet averting his eye's,

"I-I never really h-had t-time to do anything other t-than work, sleep, and eat un."

"What would you like to do?" it was Deidara's time to think,

"I don't really know un, Drawing maybe…"

"Why do you say that?"

"The only thing I can remember from when I was little is that I drew all the time un."

"Ok." Sasori left it at that, better start out small.

"D-Danna…will you read to me again un?" Sasori smiled,

"Sure Dei-Chan." Sasori picked up the book and began where they left off last night. Deidara smiled, and fiddled with his puppet as Sasori's made the pages come to life. The scene of people dancing, with big fluffy dress, and expensive suits, crossed his mind.

"Have you ever been to a ball Dei-Chan?" Deidara looked up, then shook his head, "that's too bad, I'll have to take you to one, someday." He went back to the book. The images of people Deidara didn't know fled his mind, and were replaced with the images of him and Sasori, dancing in a big, beautifully painted room, as other people watched in awe. Deidara's heart raced at the thought, why, he had no idea. Soon the images faded into a dream, and it felt as if he was really living it.

They were held in each others arms, fashioning a waltz pose. For some reason Deidara was in a poofy pink dress, and Sasori in a black tux. Their eye's were locked on each other, smiles lacing their lips. They spun around the floor,

"You know…you are beautiful." A light blush broke through the pale skin of the blondes cheeks. Sasori reached up his hand, brushing it over the flushed cheeks, "So beautiful." He leaned down and captured Deidara's lips. Deidara's heart pounded through his chest as Sasori lightly traced his tongue across his lips. Deidara slipped his hands up Sasori's arms, locking them around his neck, as he opened his mouth to the red heads tongue. Sasori pulled away,

"I love you…" everything went black.

**Ok hope you guys enjoyed, and have fun going back to school! R&R**


	4. Ballroom Blitz

**hehe i think every one will like this chapie, i know i do... oh and i drew a pick and colored it, i think i'm going to but it on DA so go look at it if you have a chance, akumu-oni666 on DA i really like how it turned out so enjoy**

A week went by in this manner. Deidara continued to be Sasori's maid. Deidara continued to have nightmares, and Sasori continued to read to him. But something happened to the book they were reading, and Sasori found another. Sasori had got Deidara to open up more, finding out more about him. He became more open, and not as shy as he was.

"Danna, will you read to me again un?" Sasori smiled, as the blonde walked over and plopped down on his lap. Deidara had gotten used to it, and wasn't as timid anymore. Sasori wrapped his arms around him, and grabbed the book. Deidara buried his head in Danna's chest.

Half way into the book, Deidara aimlessly began playing with the red hair. Just as he imagined, it was soft and silky. Sasori reached up and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Sasori brought the hand to his lips, and gently kissed it. Deidara blushed and ducked into his chest. Sasori brushed his lips up the blondes arm. He stopped at the hollow of his ear. Deidara knew theses weren't thing servant's and owner do, but he couldn't find any will in him to have Sasori stop. His heart ran wild.

"Your wonderful." Deidara breath hitched in his throat. Sasori's lips were so close, he could taste him. Such a sweet taste, but like they say, the forbidden fruit always taste the sweetest. Sasori seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away, going back to the book. But he still kept their fingers intertwined. The blush stayed on Deidara's cheeks, he could no longer pay attention to the book, because what just happened wouldn't leave his mind.

"Why are you getting so dressed up Danna un?"

"A lot of my friends are coming over…" Deidara nodded,

"Will you need me there un?"

"Not today Dei-Chan, I think Konan has something in mind for tonight." Deidara nodded before leaving.

An hour after he left Sasori, Konan walked into the room with a big box. Deidara looked up from his puppet,

"Sasori told me to give this to you." She smiled, Deidara cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Konan rolled her eye's, and walked into the room, placing the box on his bed, she shut the door and locked it, so Tobi couldn't get in. Deidara sat and stared at the box,

"Aren't you going to open it?" Deidara reached out and pulled the lid off. Inside the box was a note on top of paper. They both looked at it,

"Konan will you read it to me un?" She took the paper, and read

"You told me you have never been to a ball before, so I thought you could attend the one tonight. Have Konan help you with the dress. Sorry about the dress too, I think you will fit in better as a girl for tonight so bare with me please? Konan will get you to the ball room, find me as soon as you can. Sasori." Deidara pulled the paper covering the dress away, and pulled it out. It was various shades of blue, and very poofy. He walked over to the mirror, and held it in front of him. He tilted his head,

"Are you going to do it Deidara?" He hesitated for a minute.

"What's to lose un?"

"You look fine Dei, now get your scrawny ass out there and work it."

"I've told you, he doesn't like me like that un, I'm just a servant un." She smirked,

"Whatever." and pushed him out the door. He turned back to her but she was already gone. The music stopped and all eye's landed on him. He turned back to the crowd and had a strong erg to run back the other way. But he caught a glimpse of red coming through the crowd, and everything went away. Sasori poked his head through the people, and it was only him and his Danna.

A smile graced the red heads lips, as he pushed through everyone, and stopped in front of Deidara. He took in the sight of the blonde, then bowed,

"May I have this dance?" Deidara bowed just like Konan taught him.

"I would love to." Sasori reached out, grabbing the blondes hand, and wrapped a arm securely around his waist. Sasori pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, and they began to twirl and spin. The group of people became onlookers. Sasori leaned his face closer to the blondes,

"You know…you are beautiful." Deidara blush, he should be beautiful, Konan spent an hour on him. His hair was flipped up, pieces of blonde sticking out in every direction. But she still left his fringe over his left eye.

"Thank you un." Deidara ducked his head in Sasori's shoulder, blushing. They continued to dance around the room, other couples began to join them on the floor. Deidara was so happy. Sasori spun them around and stopped. Deidara looked around. They were in a gazebo, with candles lighting it. The light illuminated off the flowers and bushes that surrounded the gazebo. They stood in the middle, holding each other close. Deidara broke the silence,

"Why did you do all of this for me un?" Sasori nuzzled in his neck,

"I want to make you happy…" He began to sway again.

"But why me un?" Sasori thought for a moment,

"You want to know how that one book ended we were reading, the one I cant find?"

"Sure…"Sasori smiled at him, then leaned down hovering over the blondes face, Deidara gave him a confused look. In a quick movement Sasori captured the blondes lips. Deidara's eye's were wide, then slowly slid shut as Sasori pulled him closer. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasori pulled away, both panting lightly,

"They fall in love…" He leaned down and took his lips again, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. Deidara had no idea what to do, he was still getting use to the fact he was kissing his owner. Sasori poked his tongue between his lips, and Deidara opened his mouth. He let Sasori take control of everything, he did seem to know what he was doing.

Deidara realized he wanted more, more of his warmth, his tongue, hair, more of Sasori. He tangled his fingers in the red hair, pulling him deeper. Sasori smirked, and pulled away giving the blonde air. He trailed kisses down his jaw line, and to his neck. Deidara groaned, he had never felt anything this good. Sasori went back to his mouth, then his ear,

"You don't know how bad I want you…"

"Then take me un…" Sasori laughed,

"You don't know what I'm talking about Dei-Chan…"

"Sex. I heard Itachi talking about it all the time, and walked in on his little bother and one of his friends un…I know what your talking about, and I want you to take me un." Sasori smiled, and kissed him,

"Come on." He lead Deidara back through the room, and past everyone to his room. He turned and locked the door, turning back to find Deidara looking out the window. The moonlight danced off his features. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist,

"Are you nervous?" He whispered by his ear. Deidara nodded, "Just tell me if you don't want to…"Deidara turned in his arms, placing a finger over his lips,

"Danna I do un…" He leaned up and gently kissed him,

"I'll be gentle…" He leaned back down and kissed him, untying the dress in the back, letting it fall to the ground. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck pulling them closer as he stepped out of the dress. Sasori started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Deidara's hands met his, and took over, pulling it off his shoulders. He ran his hands over his chest, so muscular, he loved the feeling. They traveled down to his pants, undoing them, as they dropped to the floor. Sasori ripped the blondes pants off, never breaking the kiss through any of this.

He pushed Deidara back on the bed, crawling up and kissing him again. He trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, gently biting. Deidara hissed, but said nothing. Sasori took a nipple in his mouth and swirled it with his tongue. Deidara arched off the bed, moaning. Sasori loved the sound, doing it again, moving to the other nipple. He moaned again. Sasori leaned up to his ear,

"I love that sound…" He nibbled on his ear lob. He could feel himself getting hard. Sasori smirked at the feeling.

He slowly kissed down his body, licking over his member. Deidara moaned, Sasori smiled and licked his slit. Deidara shut his eye's tightly, and groaned. Sasori took the whole thing in his mouth. Deidara gasped, eye's flying open. Deidara had never felt anything like this, and quite honestly he like it. Sasori slowly bobbed his head, Deidara bit his bottom lip. He started sucking, rolling his tongue around it. He couldn't hold it any more, the moans flowed out of his mouth. White stars flooded his vision as he reached his climax. He released in the red heads mouth with a long moan. Sasori drank the substance, and cleaned him.

Deidara was in complete bliss. Sasori leaned back up and kissed him. A bitter but sweet taste filled his mouth. At first he didn't know what it was, then it hit him, he was tasting himself. He didn't really care, his mind was to fogged with lust. Sasori pulled away and slipped three fingers in his mouth,

"Suck." Deidara complied, covering each finger with saliva. He closed his eye's in concentration. Sasori looked at him and moaned, wishing that mouth was somewhere else. He pulled his finger out, and replaced them with his mouth. He plunged his tongue in, and moved the blondes legs over his shoulders. He slowly slid a finger in. Deidara grunted, as Sasori moved it around before inserting another. He scissor the blonde, and pulled in and out, adding a third finger. He thrust them in and out. Deidara grunts turned to moans. He pulled them out,

"Relax Dei-Chan…" He slid his member in. Deidara screwed his eye's shut and gritted his teeth. Sasori was a lot bigger than his fingers,

"Danna…"

"I know…relax…" He cooed in his ear, an kissed his forehead. Deidara tried his best to adjust. He started to fidget, Sasori took that as a sign to move. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He steadied at a slow and gentle pace.

"Danna…faster un…" Sasori did, picking up his pace. Deidara started moaning again, sweat poured over his body. Sasori leaned down, capturing his lips again, muffling the moans. He felt him nearing his climax, he grabbed the blondes member and started pumping him. The muffled moans became louder as he came close again. Sasori pulled his mouth away. Deidara came in Sasori's hand,

"Danna!" Deidara tightened around him, and he released his seeds in him, moaning,

"Deidara…" He looked down at the panting blonde. He slowly released Deidara's legs, and pulled out of him. He laid down beside Deidara and pulled the panting blonde to him. He brushed the blonde hair out of his face and pulled his lips to his. The kiss turned heated as they both pulled away panting. Deidara laid his head on his chest. Sasori stroked the blonde hair, and started humming the song Deidara started to call a lullaby. He drifted off to sleep in his Danna's arms.

**woot hot and smexy man sex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R**


	5. Old Hag

**SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe i'm so happy so here's somthing to celebrate for everyone! enjoy.**

A smile crossed the red head's face as he spotted the huge mass of blonde. He raised himself up on his elbow, and brushed the golden hair. The door creaked open, and Konan stuck her head in. She clenched her fingers over her nose.

"Shhh…" Sasori put a finger to him mouth, then looked back at the blonde, rubbing his back,

"Would you like me to bring him some clothes?" She ask, words slightly muffled from her holding her nose.

"Yes please…" He turned all his attention back to the blonde, continuing to rub his back. Deidara started to stir, he turned his face towards him. Nothing was visible through the sheet of blonde. A blue eye cracked open, and broke through the gold. Sasori smiled, brushing the gold out of his face. He leaned down and captured his lips. Deidara's heart pounded in his chest. The images of last night returned. His cheeks turned red, and he could feel the blood pulse under his lips.

"I love you…" Sasori whispered in his ear. Deidara had dreamed of him saying that. It sent shivers down his spine to really hear it. Sasori kissed the hollow of the blondes ear,

"You know…I think I love you too un…" Sasori froze, pulling his mouth away. "Danna…?" He continued to stare off,

"Sasori-Danna?" Nothing, "I-I'm Sorry…I d-didn't mean…"Fear covered the blondes face. Sasori placed a finger over his lips, and smiled at him.

"Don't apologize…I just didn't think…you would…feel the same way…" Deidara nodded, and the smile on the red heads face grew. He leaned down and kissed him again, before laying his head on his chest, listening to his heart. Deidara began to aimlessly play with his hair,

"Ummmm…Everything about you…beautiful…"

"Isn't that cute?" Konan chirped. Deidara pulled the covers, trying to cover him. Sasori sat up, allowing the blonde to cover himself up. Konan laid the clothes on the end of the bed, smiling, and headed for the door,

"Oh, Akasuna, your grandma wants to see you today, and if you refuse to go, she will come here." Sasori growled as the blue haired women left. He hated that women…He dropped his head to his hands, and pulled at his hair. His mind pulled away from the blonde. Why would she want to see him now?

The bed creaked, yanking his attention to Deidara. He was standing beside the bed, pulling his pants on.

"Don't get dressed yet, stay with me?"

"You have to get ready un. Your grandma…" Sasori reached over, placing his finger over his lips. He jumped out of bed, standing as close to him as he could. His hand caressed the blonde's back.

"Don't talk about her…" he whispered in his ear, then attacked his neck. Deidara moaned against his finger. Sasori went to put his hand around the blonde, but Deidara caught it, placing his finger in his mouth, sucking on it. Sasori shivered, and moaned. He wished that mouth was somewhere else.

Sasori pulled his finger out, and crashed their lips together, pushing Deidara up against the wall. Deidara grunted as his back hit the wall, the workout from last night taking effect, but still kissed back. Deidara locked his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him closer. Sasori pulled away, saliva still connecting their lips. The red head kissed up his jaw line, and down his neck.

"Danna…you have to…get ready un…"

"Screw her, I like you more." he kissed back up his neck, and to his mouth,

"Respect your elders un." Sasori sighed,

"Fine." Sasori made it very hard to dress him, with each step, Sasori took twenty minutes kissing and molesting the blondes neck. By the end of it, Deidara had plenty of love bits.

"So when are we going to see her un?" Sasori stopped in front of the door, turning to him,

"You are staying here, I don't want you near that lunatic. So please stay in my room, or the kitchen, promise me?"

"I promise un." Sasori smiled, and kissed him before leaving. Deidara sighed, and fell back on the bed.

"So what do you want old hag?"

"Oh red is that anyway to talk to the person who took you in and cared for you?" Sasori twitched,

"I'm leaving." he turned to walk away,

"I want to know who that girl was you were dancing with last night."

"Just a girl I met, is that it?"

"I have never seen her around here before, what's her name?"

"Deidara Gugashi."

"Where did you two go a halfway through the dance?"

"What are you getting at woman?"

"I want to meet her." Sasori shook his head, and headed to the door,

"I will bring her here tonight…"

"I also heard you got a new servant, I would like to meet them to, tonight." Sasori stopped at the door, Deidara couldn't pull that off.

"My servant is sick, that's why he couldn't come today." Sasori opened the door, and stepped out,

"Red I want to see both of them tonight."

"Whatever you old hag!" Everything was crumbling, could he really figure this out. He headed back to his room. Like a puppy, Deidara waited for his Danna to return. Deidara smile disappeared when he saw the look on Sasori's face,

"What's wrong Danna un." Sasori took a seat beside the blonde, and fell back on the bed. Deidara didn't really know what to do, yeah Sasori had said he loved him, but he was still scared to touch him without permission. Sasori opened his brown eye's and stared at him,

"You can touch me whenever you want." Deidara turned away. Sasori smiled, and caught a strand of stray hair. "Deidara will you do me a favor?" Deidara nodded, never looking back at him, "Will you go meet my grandma…" Deidara turned back and smiled,

"Of course un!"

"…You have to dress as a girl." The smiled fell. Of all the things in the world, Deidara never wanted to do that again. Deidara turned back around, hanging his head. Sasori set up and pulled him close,

"Please Dei-Chan, I will make it up to you I promise." Deidara glanced at him, "I'll let you pick it out."

"Danna…."

"You look fine." Deidara looked at himself in the mirror. He hated dresses, and this one had to be the worse. It was big, it was pink, and it was puffy. Sasori walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist, gently kissing his neck. "umm…I forgot to mark you…"

"Danna, your grandma un…" Sasori bit into his neck. His knees gave out. He locked on hand around the one on his waist and the other in the red hair. He moaned lightly,

"Danna…"

"Yes?" he whispered in his ear. Deidara glanced back in the mirror,

"How am I going to cover that up un?" Sasori brushed blonde over the mark,

"Now don't move it." A blur of orange busted through the door,

"Akasuna, we have a problem, Konan has to work tonight, and your grandma wants me there, who's going to pretend to be your new servant?" Sasori dropped his arms. Damn it all to hell! He glanced at Deidara,

"Can you do me another favor?"

"Oh, I'm glad to see my son finally getting along with women! He never much showed interest in them." Deidara smiled, trying to remember everything they went over on the way here.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasori has told me a lot about you." Deidara twitched, he hated not being able to say 'un.'

"Just ignore everything my grandson has told you, come in and have a seat, diner will be served soon, our cook is working short."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Konan became a blue blur in the kitchen. "Why do I do this?" she cried.

Deidara sat at the table, talking like nothing, like he was a well rounded _woman._ Tobi stood by the table, what was he supposed to do anyways? Why did his grandma want him there?

"Red where is your new servant? I wanted to meet him."

"Oh, do you mind if I go powder my nose?"

"Oh of course hun, Tobi show her to the bathroom." Oh that's why he was there! As soon as they were out the door, they ran to the kitchen. Deidara threw the dress off, and pulled his hair into a bun, wiping the makeup off, and putting an apron on.

"He's helping Konan cook, I didn't want the doll to have a heart attack. Oh here he is." Deidara walked out,

"Tobi came and said you wanted me un." oh thank god he could have his 'un's' back!

"Oh red he is lovely! Where did you get him?"

"Itachi, he didn't want him anymore."

"He is just darling, do you have any education?"

"No un."

"how long have you been a servant?"

"Since I was five un. I'm sixteen now un."

"Hag let him get back to the kitchen, Konan's probably freaking out, you know how she is." he gave Deidara a little tap, sending him back to the kitchen.

Deidara walked through the door a few minutes later, glad it was over. He took his seat next to Sasori.

"You look beautiful Dei." Deidara smiled, and watched Konan as the rushed the food in.

"That was delicious Konan."

"Yes it was Konan, thank you." Deidara smiled at her. She turned to Deidara,

"thank you…you owe me." she whispered as she walked by.

"Sasori, you remember how you owe me for last year when your job wasn't going to well, and I gave you the money."

"this is not something to talk about in front of Deidara."

"Oh that's ok, I wanted to thank the chef again." Deidara got up and walked into the kitchen, he did another quick change, and headed out with coffee.

"…I found out what you can give me to settle that debt, I want your new servant." Deidara dropped the tea pot. Coffee spilled all over the table, and the floor. He couldn't remember to breath, and his eye's were popping out of his head. Sasori stared at the woman in disbelief. No not him!

**duh duh duhhhhhhh what is going to happen next? will Deidara be ok with Chiyo? what will Sasori do to see his lover? will i have another snow day? lol see ya R&R **


	6. Dont Worry

** IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i have about four SasoxDei stories i want to get out, but i cant decide which on to work on next. first: sasori is a fairy and deidara a human, two: sasori's a dance teacher, deidara a student, three: Sasori is a buisness man, and deidara is the bosses son and four: they are both wrestlers hiding their identaties from the world and fall in love so i would lover to hear what you guys want to see next. i will be taking votes till the next update so please tell!**

What the hell was wrong with that woman? Everything was going perfect, then she had to ruin it like that. It may be the first time he wanted to kill that woman, and may actually do it. Deidara was everything to him, now he wouldn't be able to see the blonde but only for a split second. He stood in the doorway as Deidara packed up his belongings.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Dei." Deidara turned and smiled at him,

"It's ok, I was the one who told you to respect your elders un." Sasori crossed the room in three strides, and crashed his lips with the blondes.

"Dei, I promise I will find a way to get you back." he kissed down his neck,

"Danna…" He pulled away with a start,

"Have Konan show you the entrance, memorize where it is. It was how I use to escape from her at night, it takes you to the library." Deidara nodded,

"Come on Dei…" it was the sadist look they had ever seen on the blue woman's face. Deidara grabbed his small bag, putting the puppet on the top.

"Konan show him the entrance." she nodded, and took the blonde.

"I don't want to lose you, you were the best blonde I have ever met!"

"Konan…cant breathe…" she released him,

"Now do you remember where the entrance is?" he nodded. She hugged him one last time, before running away. He could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. He turned back to his room, it was bigger than his last, but he would take the other one in a heartbeat. He flopped down on the bed. It was like when Sasori brought him home. He was waiting for the next day to come so he could start all over. He turned over and pulled his puppet close to him, that was the first night in a long time he cried himself to sleep.

It never seemed to end. Deidara do this, Deidara do that, haven't you ever done that before, Deidara do this. He just hated the fact Sasori had told his grandma his name was Iwaii, so it was more like Iwaii do this. He was so close to shooting that woman. If only he knew how to use a gun! He now realized why Sasori never came here. He wanted to visit Sasori, but he was just so tired. Sasori would understand, wouldn't he? Well, he will have to…

A week went by, and it hadn't changed. He still hadn't had the chance to visit Sasori. But today Chiyo had let him off early, so he was energized enough to visit him. As soon as he was sure Chiyo was tucked away in her bed, he crept out and ran down the hallway, stopping in front of the entrance. He glanced around, before opening and running down it. The door in the library was open.

The sight of the red head was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Even with the slight worry on his face, he was beautiful. Red hair glowing in the candle light, and his brown orbs misted over. He paced the room slowly.

"Danna…"Sasori turned quickly at his name. He rushed over to the blonde, oh he was a sight for sore eye's. He pulled into a tight hug.

"I thought she had killed you." he kissed him, shoving him against a book shelf. He moaned lightly as a book was jammed into his back. He tangled his hands in the red hair. Sasori ran his tongue along his bottom lip, and Deidara let him in happily.

"God Dei…I thought you…were dead." he breathed between kisses. He attacked the blondes neck,

"She's working…me to the…bone un…" he laid his head back, and closed his eye's, just happy to be in his Danna's arms. He yanked on the red hair, pulling his lips back to his. "Danna take me un." Sasori pulled away,

"Deidara…"

"Please Danna…"

"As much as I would love to but I cant." Deidara tilted his head, "Deidara I go to hard, if you wake up and cant walk, there is no telling what the hag will do."

"Ok…" Sasori lifted his chin,

"Dei, it's not because I don't love you, I just don't want that evil, maniacal woman touching you." Deidara smiled, and nodded. Sasori led him to their chair. Sasori didn't even read a book, he just sat there, holding the blonde, and talking to him. It was the happiest Deidara had been in days. He feel asleep in his lovers arms.

He opened his eye's. He felt the emptiness of his room, if only that night wouldn't have ended. He sat up, and glanced around , it was so lonely, he might even go to say he missed Tobi, and that was pushing it. He pulled on his clothes, and headed out for a days work.

Things weren't going to well for him today. He was back to being the clumsy fool he was, and I was really making Chiyo mad.

"I don't understand how Sasori could stand to have you near him. Your always dropping stuff, and tripping. He's every impatient." Deidara just drowned her out, and continued with taking the plates from the table. "I wonder if he's still dating that Deidara girl, I liked her…" Deidara smiled, taking the things to the kitchen, if only she knew… as soon as he hit the kitchen, Konan tackled him,

"Dei…!" the plate went flying out of his hands, and was knocked to the ground by a blue blur.

"What's that noise!? Did you drop something again?!" Konan glanced at Deidara,

"well who pissed in her breakfast?" Deidara just shrugged, and pulled out from under the woman.

"I don't know un. She's just been acting weird un."

Later on

"What is wrong with you?!" yeah he expected to get yelled at, but what he didn't expect to get kicked. He had to say, the woman was stronger than she looked. Deidara crumpled over in pain, and another kick. They kept coming, and he didn't have time to block them. All he could do was cover his head.

He stood in front of the mirror, it was the worst he had looked since he was at Itachi's. he took a wet cloth and wiped the blood off his mouth. There wasn't nothing he could do with the burses that cover his body. He lowered his head. At least with clothes on, you couldn't see anything. Someone knocked on his door. He quickly threw on a shirt, and answered it.

"Sasori wants to see you Hun." Deidara smiled at Konan, and glanced out the door. He quickly ran down the hallway and to the entrance. The door was open, and Deidara just walked in. Sasori looked up from his book, and smiled.

"Dei…" he rushed over and hugged the blonde. Deidara winced, and hugged back. Sasori looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing un." he pulled the red head over to his chair, and pushed him down, setting in his lap. Sasori pushed their lips together. He slowly moved his lips down his neck. He began unbuttoning Deidara shirt. Deidara's blue eye's flew open, and he jumped off the red heads lap. Sasori blinked a few times, then shook his head,

"What's wrong…?" Deidara just shook his head, turning his back to Sasori.

"N-Nothing un…" he quickly buttoned his shirt. Sasori walked over, and slipped his hands around the blondes slim waist.

"Deidara, I know something is wrong, now tell me…" Deidara shook his head. Sasori sighed, and ran his hands over the small body. He hit one of the more fragile burses, and Deidara jumped and yelped. Deidara shoved his hand over his mouth, Sasori rubbed the spot again. Deidara jumped, but didn't yell. Sasori spun him around, and undid his shirt. He pulled Deidara over to the candle, and looked over his body.

"Deidara what the hell happened?"

"I-I tripped un…" Deidara glanced away,

"She did this didn't she?" Deidara glanced back at him, then down. "Damn that old hag! I swear I'm going to kill her!" he pulled away from Deidara, and yanked at his hair, "God I hate that thing!"

"H-How did you know it was her un?" Sasori turned to face the blonde,

"She did this to her last servant, that's why I didn't want you near her. I'm going to kill her!" he started heading to the door. Deidara caught him,

"Danna, it was my fault, I was tripping and dropping things un." Sasori turned and cupped the blondes face between his hands,

"Oh Dei, it's never your fault, don't let her tell you that, your clumsy, so what, but it's not your fault." he gently kissed him.

"Please Danna, don't, it will be fine un, I promise." Sasori debuted that. He pulled the blonde back to their chair, and let him rest.

Deidara brought her the plates overflowing with food. He placed them in front of her,

"Hey hag!" they both looked up. Deidara's heart skipped a beat when he saw the red head. He was a sight for sore eye's.

"Red! What brings you here, did you bring Deidara with you?" Sasori chuckled,

"No, I just wanted to see bug someone, and because you took my main bugging toy…"

"Would you like me to bring you some food Akasuna un?" Sasori nodded,

"Please." he took a seat across from Chiyo.

"So, why didn't you bring Deidara, I would love to get to know her more?"

"Listen hag, I broke up with her, things just didn't click." They turned as Deidara brought out more food. He walked towards the red head. His foot tripped on the rug, and it went flying. He caught himself on the table, and quickly started to clean it.

"I'm sor…"

"Come here." Deidara gulped, she wouldn't do anything while Sasori was around would she? He walked over to the old woman. "This is the last straw!" she slapped Deidara, hard, across the face. He fell to the floor, and held his cheek, that was sure to leave a burse. Sasori shot out of his chair and ran to the blonde.

"Leave him Sasori, he needs to learn."

"No, he's clumsy, he cant do anything about that!"

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on this trash, you should be spending your time trying to get Deidara back, she…"

"This is Deidara!"

**dun dun dunnnnnnnn.... R&R and tell me what you want to see, and please only vote once!**


	7. Truth

**ok poles are closed, and it's decided it will work on the businessman on next, it should be out soon, so be looking for it. grrrr... i just have to say, you had to pick the one i didnt have a good plot for! but allwell. i just hope it turns out ok. i loved writting this chapie i thought the fight turned out real funny so enjoy!**

_They turned as Deidara brought out more food. He walked towards the red head. His foot tripped on the rug, and it went flying. He caught himself on the table, and quickly started to clean it._

"_I'm sor…"_

"_Come here." Deidara gulped, she wouldn't do anything while Sasori was around would she? He walked over to the old woman. "This is the last straw!" she slapped Deidara, hard, across the face. He fell to the floor, and held his cheek, that was sure to leave a burse. Sasori shot out of his chair and ran to the blonde._

"_Leave him Sasori, he needs to learn."_

"_No, he's clumsy, he cant do anything about that!"_

"_You shouldn't be wasting your time on this trash, you should be spending your time trying to get Deidara back, she…"_

"_This is Deidara!" _

The old woman stared at them, eye's wide.

"What!?" Sasori wrapped his arms around him, and pulled the blonde to his feet. He gently rubbed the red mark,

"You ok?" Deidara nodded, hiding his face.

"What are you talking about? He cant be Deidara!" Sasori glared at the old woman,

"Yes this is Deidara!" he pulled the bun out of his hair, and let it fall around his face. "I don't like the fact that you beat him!"

"It cant be, what have I done? What is wrong with you? Why do you like guys?"

"You have done a hell of a lot to mess me up, and as to what is wrong with me, that would be you. And so what if I like guys, if you love someone it shouldn't matter."

"It dose, you cant have children to pass on the family name, what would your parents say?"

"My parents would tell me to be happy that's all they ever wanted."

"What have you two done, oh my, that was him that night at the ball!"

"That's right granny, we went to my room and had a lovely night alone, and we woke up naked the next morning!"

"Ah, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Please, I'm not that lucky to have you kill over so easily!" he grabbed the blonde and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm leaving, you will never have to deal with an ungrateful grandson again."

"Where are you going to go, I give you all your money?"

"Ever since Deidara arrived, I have been saving money from my job, incase something like this happened. I didn't want Deidara to have to live with you." he turned to Deidara, "Go pack our stuff." Deidara nodded, and left.

"I think this is the first time you ever planed anything, dose he really mean that much to you?"

"I would give my life if it insured his happiness. I love him." he took his leave.

Sasori walked into the room, and helped the blonde pack. He froze when he realized Deidara was crying, he dropped everything that was in his hand, and hugged the blonde,

"What's wrong Dei-Chan?"

"Danna, please don't, just give me to some other family un. She's the only family you have, and I don't want to be the reason that broke you two apart un."

"Dei, I don't even consider her family, listen, my parents had a nice little cottage outside of town that she doesn't know about, I have enough money saved to get us on our feet, and we'll work from there." he cupped the blondes face in his hands, "Now please Dei, stop crying." he whipped the tears away from his cheek. He gently kissed his forehead.

It was hard to leave Tobi and Konan, they attached themselves to them. Konan was easy to get off, but Tobi on the other hand, he wouldn't let go of Deidara for nothing. Konan eventually dragged the boy off, and smacked him many times with a spoon. The house was small, but gave the couple enough room to live in. Deidara walked through the small house, taking in all the details. It was quite beautiful.

He walked into one of the bed rooms, and to the window. Outside was a garden full of blossoming flowers. They were in an array of colors. Deidara jumped when a pair of arms locked around his shoulder,

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"yeah…"

"They were my mothers, now they are yours." Deidara glanced back at him,

"No…they are too beautiful, I don't want to touch them un." Sasori just smiled and kissed his cheek, leading him back over to the bed.

"We can finally be together…" he laid his forehead against the blondes,

"Wonderful." Deidara breathed out as Sasori took his lips. He gently laid the blonde out on his back. Deidara locked his arms around his neck, pulling him deeper. Sasori slipped his hands over his lovers slim body, undoing his shirt. Deidara moaned, and allowed Sasori to push his tongue in.

Sasori was holding the blonde closer, they didn't go far. They still had their pants on. Sasori let his eye's travel over the younger mans body. The burses were still visible.

"I'm sorry Dei…" Deidara opened his eye's, and looked at the red head,

"For what un?" Sasori ran his hand over the burses, but Deidara couldn't feel it anymore.

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm sorry that I let her do that to you." Deidara caressed his Danna's cheek,

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything, stop blaming yourself un." he kissed him, and laid his head back in the crook of his neck. A sad smile crossed his face, but he pulled the blonde closer, and fell asleep.

Weeks turned to month, and the couple couldn't be happier. Sasori got a job in town, he worked with a master woodcrafter. Which he was a master himself, he decided to keep a low profile. Deidara continued to play his role as a girl, and got a job at a bakery.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you like wearing a dress." Sasori chuckled as they walked home.

"So what if I do un?" he chuckled back. Sasori yanked the blonde to him, and nuzzled his neck, then kissed him.

"Yeah, I cant believe it either…no her grandson left, and no one cares for her except her cook…yeah she doesn't have much time left…if they cant find the grandson what are they going to do with the Akasuna mansion?" Deidara watched the women walk by as they continued their conversation.

"Danna, did you hear that un? Chiyo's dieing. You have to go see her un."

"I don't care…"Deidara pulled away from him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Danna, she's your only family un! Don't you want to say your last goodbyes un?"

"We have been through this, I don't even consider her family."

"Well if your not going to see her I will un!" Deidara turned to leave, but Sasori caught him,

"Why would you want to see her after everything she has done to you?"

"Because Danna, she is old and doesn't have much left, and I am able to let go of the past un. Danna, maybe it's time you learn to get over what ever she had done to you, grow up and face life un."

**are you people happy now? Chiyo is dieing now be happy people who hated her for beating Dei, i feel so bad for that T_T R&R**


	8. Good Bye To Worry

**ok ya'll only two more chapies after this one, so saver it! but my other story is out so i'm not done!**

The house was bigger than he remembered. It just didn't seem to reek life like it use to. He continued to stare at the door. Deidara had already gone in. He took a deep breath, and headed in. He didn't really know where he was headed, his feet just carried him to her room. He used to love coming here, but…this place was a place of death and hate. He stood outside the door, he could hear sobs.

He looked inside the room. Deidara sat beside the bed holding her hand, and Konan and Tobi stood over her. Everyone looked up when the wood creaked. Sasori stared at the ground. Deidara smiled, and motioned for him to come. Sasori gulped and walked over to the woman. Her body was pale, and her eye's were fogged. He took Deidara's spot, and held her hand. He had never realized how bony she was.

"I-Is that y-you Sasori?" he could feel tears poking at his eye's, he smiled faintly,

"Yes grandma it's me." she turned her head towards him,

"you h-haven't called me g-grandma in a l-long time…" Sasori laughed,

"Sorry about that…sorry about everything…"

"Red, you h-have nothing to b-be sorry about. It's m-me who has t-to apologize."

"Grandma, you have nothing to be sorry for, what happened, you couldn't have done anything about. Thank you though, for everything you have done. I never told you that." He glanced around the room. Konan's face was red and tear stained. And the normally hyper ball of joy was clinging to the blue haired woman.

"D-Deidara…I'm sor…"

"Don't, I have already forgave you un." she smiled at the blonde,

"Your r-right Sasori, your p-parents wouldn't care who I-it was, as long as t-they made you h-happy. I want you and D-Deidara to have a h-happy life together." her voice was coming out softer and softer. And her breathing was labored. They all knew it was coming,

"I love you grandma…" the old lady smiled, she had wanted to hear those words for a long time. Those words echoed in her head as she traveled into the darkness, then into the bright and warm light.

"Someone get the doctor, he'll know what to do now…" his voice was hoarse. He did hate the woman, but he never thought loosing her would cut so deep. He stood and walked out of the room. The halls were bare, nothing seemed real. He turned a corner and stopped. It seemed like it was yesterday.

"_Come on grandma…" a small red headed child pulled on the old ladies hand. The woman chuckled._

"_What's the rush Sasori?" _

"_It's Christmas morning, I want you to open your present." he tugged the woman down the hall. A red headed man and a black haired woman sat in the room, waiting for them. Sasori pushed the woman down in her seat, and moved to the tree, pulling out the present and passing them out. _

"_Open it grandma." The little boy stood in front of her, eye's sparkling. She smiled at the boy, and pulled the paper off. There was a replica of the old lady. She smiled and patted the boy on the head,_

"_I love it Sasori." the young boy jumped on her lap and hugged her._

The memory faded, just like life. The room was empty. The sad smile grew as he crossed the room and picked up the small puppet that found it's home on the mantle. Everything he leaned about puppets he leaned from her. He placed it back in it's home, and continued into another room.

"_Grandma, will you read me this story?" she smiled at the small boy, and pulled him onto the bed with her…_

"_I want to write a book one day."_

"_I believe someday you will, I know you can do anything you want." the small boy hugged her, and pulled his gaze back to the pages of the book._

The room was empty, just like it would be from now on. Never to have life in it again. He remembered coming to this room all the time, and having the woman read to him till he fell asleep. That was most likely why he still reads every night before he goes to bed. He sighed, it was something he would never forget. Was that why he liked reading to Deidara, because it was like what his grandma did to him? He might have hated that woman, but he will miss her. He walked back into the hallway, and went to the dinning room.

"_Sasori…"_

"_what grandma, is mommy and pappy coming back today?" the woman's face fell._

"_Sasori…they wont be coming back." The small red head tilted his head. _

"_What do you mean grandma?" she took a seat, and pulled him on her lap_. H_er smile was sad, he had never seen anything like it. He touched her face,_

"_Grandma…"_

"_Sasori…their dead…they were shot by a gang of pirates in town…" the small boy was froze, everything crumbled down around him. It couldn't be…not them…the woman pulled his small head to her chest. _

"_It's ok…let it out…" he hadn't realized it, but he was crying. This was too much for him, his chest hurt, and he couldn't see anything, though he was clearly looking at the wall. He spotted the picture that had been painted only a few years ago, and it hit. His tears poured like a water fall, and he felt numb._

'_they're gone…it cant be…please come back DON'T LEAVE ME!'_

"Danna…"Sasori felt a hand on his shoulder, he touched it.

"Your all I have left Deidara…" he turned to him, pulling him in a tight hug, "Please don't leave me." Deidara brushed the red hair,

"I will never leave you Danna…I promise un." he held Sasori as he let his tears flow, the one he had been holding in for so long. Every emotion came out in one down pour.

"…and to my grandson, I leave the house, and 98% of my money. Do with it as you please, and hopefully you will find someone worth sharing it with. I wish you the best of a long and happy life, I love you…" everything happened so fast. He wish he could go and change the past but there was no way that would happen. He sighed and looked at Deidara. Deidara sat calmly by his Danna's side.

"Konan, I leave you 0.5% of my money. Thank you for all the years you have cooked for me, I know sometimes it could have been a hassle, but thank you." Konan perked up, she expected something from her, but around a thousand five-hundred dollars. She glanced at Sasori. She could quit with that.

They stood outside the office,

"Come on Konan, we'll take you home, and you can pack your stuff." she glanced at the red head,

"What do you mean…?"

"With that money, I'm sure your going to quit and start a family."

"That would be nice…"

As soon as they got home Sasori shoved Konan in her room and made her pack. Not that he wanted her to leave, but she was in her twenties, she needed to start a family. Deidara walked up to him,

"is she packing un?" Sasori nodded, and pulled Deidara to him. He tilted Deidara's head up with his finger, "Is there anything you want me to do master un?" Sasori smiled,

"Yes, in fact there is…" Sasori leaned down, and Deidara raised up, leaving mer inches between their lips,

"What?"

"Kiss me…" he barely got it out before their lips molded together. Deidara tangled his fingers in the short red hair. Sasori tugged on the end of Deidara's gold locks. Deidara moaned, and gave Sasori an opening to shove his tongue in. Deidara mewed lightly as his Danna's tongue ran over his.

"That is something I will miss." they turned and found Konan holding her nose. Deidara tried pulling away, but Sasori keep his arms secure around the blondes slim waist. She smiled and kissed Deidara on the cheek, then Sasori, then smacked him,

"You better take care of him, and if I ever find out you didn't…"

"Don't worry Konan, I will never hurt him… I love him." he pulled Deidara close and tucked his head under his chin. She smiled at the couple,

"Bye guys…"

"Don't be a stranger Konan, come over anytime."

"I'll have to, to make sure you font blow the house up!" they smiled and waved a the woman, and just like with his grandma, he watched as she slipped away.

**oh nose what will happen next? lol R&R**


	9. Please

**one more chapie, just to let you all know. i dont really want to see this story end, i had so much fun writting it, but i want to move on to bigger and better fish.**

Deidara had looked everywhere in the house, but couldn't find the red head. He looked in the library, that was it he was giving up. He sighed and leaned against the door. He heard some splashing from the room next door. Why not? He walked to the door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Deidara smirked and walked in,

"I have been looking for you every where un!" Sasori turned his head and smiled. The water covered most of his body, and his arms laid over the edge.

"What did you need Dei?" Deidara walked over to the tub,

"I just wanted to get away from Tobi, he's been driving me insane since Konan left un."

"warm water will help, want to join me?" Deidara smiled, he pulled the half ponytail out, and put the rest of his hair up, still leaving his bangs. He stripped of his clothes. Sasori licked his lips as he watched the blonde, oh how he wanted to eat him up. Deidara stepped into the tub, and sat between his Danna's legs. He leaned back against the red head's chest. Sasori brought his lips to the crock of the blondes neck, and kissed the soft skin. Deidara moaned lightly, and leaned his head back against the red heads shoulder. Deidara could feel something poking against his back.

"Somebody's getting a little excited un…" Deidara giggled,

"I get excited just thinking of you…" he kissed the hollow of his ear. Deidara moaned again, "and with you moaning like that, it's hard to control myself." Deidara turned and straddled his lap,

"then don't control yourself un." Sasori crashed their lips together. Deidara tangled his fingers in the red locks. They both moaned when their members rubbed together. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist, placing himself over his member,

"Your not wasting time are you?"

"No, now do I have to do everything by myself un?" Sasori smirked, and grabbed his small hips, and pushed him down. Deidara whimpered and clamped his teeth down on his neck. Sasori grunted when Deidara latched on with his teeth.

"Maybe I should have stretched you?" he asked, rubbing the blondes back. Deidara nodded. Sasori just sat there, rubbing his back,

"M-Move damn it!" Deidara panted. Sasori began a slow pace, and Deidara latched himself back on. Sasori picked up his pace, and the blondes whimpers turned to moans, but he still wouldn't release his neck. He was sure there would be a lovely mark when this was over, but he didn't care. A orange blur busted through the door,

"Akasuna, Konan came…what are you doing to sempai?" Sasori moaned, and slowed his thrust so it was barely noticeable.

"Tobi…can you give us a moment?" he panted. Sasori was so close to that extreme bliss, and he was interrupted. Deidara clutched at the red head's back, he was close to, and hated having his fun ruined. Deidara keep his mouth on his Danna's neck, if he removed it, a stream of words would flow out that would make Tobi cower in fear.

"But what are you doing to Deidara, it looks like he's in pain?" Sasori growled in frustration, he was close to killing him,

"I'm making it so he wont be able to walk for a week, ok?" Tobi nodded,

"Was sempai being a bad boy?"

"Yes, he was being a very bad boy." Deidara bit harder, and smacked him upside the head.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Please Tobi, leave."

"I just wanted to tell you Konan is here, but I will tell her your punishing Deidara ok?" the boy skipped out of the room before Sasori could say anything. Sasori sighed, he was so close.

"They will be out soon, Akasuna was punishing Deidara." Konan snickered, this boy was so innocent, and knew nothing. If only he knew what they were really doing…

"Ok Tobi, you can leave." the boy smiled, and skipped away. Konan smiled, and looked at the two,

"so…you were punishing Deidara huh?" Sasori sighed. The woman smiled, "If you want to finish go ahead, I always wanted to see how it worked with two men." Deidara turned a bright red, "Go to your room and finish, I'll be here, besides it's not polite to point." she glanced at Sasori.

"You are such a perverted person, come on Dei."

"aw Dei, you even still have the after glow!" she hugged the blonde.

"What did you come here for?"

"what are you taking back your offer that I can come here when ever I want?"

"No, please have a seat." they all set down around the table,

"Sasori…I was wondering, if I got down and begged, would you take me back as your cook?" Sasori's red eyebrows puckered together,

"Why would you want to do that, your rich, and you still want to work as a cook?"

"Well…it's just not the same, not being able to see you everyday, fight Tobi when he steals a cookie. Getting to walk in on you two…"

"You really are a perverted old woman." and like the Konan they both knew, a spoon magically appeared in her hand and she smacked Sasori over the head with it.

"I'm not old, I'm only 25!" Sasori smiled,

"You know Konan, I missed you too, and if you really want to come back you can, your room's still here if you want it too." She smiled, and hugged him,

"Supper at seven?"

"No, you wont start till tomorrow, besides, I have to break it to the other cook."

"leave that to me…" she rubbed her hands together, and grinned evilly. Deidara gulped and attached himself to his Danna's arm.

Sasori and Deidara stood outside the kitchen door. Deidara jumped when a loud bang admitted from the room, followed by a scream, and some more rattling. The new cook ran out of the room, and past the couple,

"I'm sorry but I quit!" Konan stood in the doorway, anger rolling out of every pour,

"That's right and stay away!" she turned to the couple, Deidara stared wide eyed,

"What did you do un?"

"You don't want to know, go to our room, I'll be there in a while." Deidara nodded and left.

"I don't see a ring on his finger." Sasori turned back to her,

"I tried, but every time I come close to asking him, I freak out. I want him to be happy, but, I don't know if he will be happy married."

"You wont know till you ask him."

"I know." he looked to the spot the blonde was before he left.

"ask him, what do you have to lose?" he glanced back up at Konan, and smiled,

"thanks." she kissed him on the forehead. He left and walked to his room. Standing outside the door, he debuted it. He took and deep breath, and straightened up. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to the blonde,

"You know I love you right?" Deidara tilted his head,

"Of course un."

"Do you love me?" Deidara smiled,

"That's a stupid question, of course I love you un."

"And you want to spend the rest of forever together right?"

"Of course, what is this about un?" Sasori reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He examined it, and glanced at Deidara. Sasori kneeled down on one knee, making him eye level with the blonde who was sitting on the bed. He looked at the box one more time.

"Deidara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to be away, and I never want to see you sad. I want to be committed to you in every way possible, there's only one thing left…" he opened the box. And nestled inside that box was ring. And in that ring, was a glimmering blue sapphire, surrounded by diamonds. "Will you marry me?" Deidara froze. He couldn't think. He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't. He found no words.

**will he say yes, or no? dun dunn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...R&R**


	10. Epilogue

**This is the last chapie, i'm sick, and i just found out our drum major, my close friend, my ex boyfriend, and the guy i love is moving Febuary 28 to Spring Feild Illionis. thats more hours then i care to drive to see someone, but i may have too. my throat hurts. i'm going to take a na...ZZZZZZZ...**

Sasori watched Deidara as his face turned, scared, shocked, curious, confused, and a lot of other emotions that he couldn't place a name to. He started to get worried, Deidara didn't answer him,

"I'm sorry Deidara…I…" he stood, but Deidara grabbed his arm,

"No Danna, I was just confused un. I have no idea…ask again un."

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do Dei."

"I love you, and I want to spend forever with you, please Danna, ask again un." Sasori smiled,

"Will you marry me Deidara?" Deidara smiled,

"I will un." Sasori smiled and hugged him, crushing their lips together. They pulled away panting. Sasori grabbed Deidara's left hand, and placed the ring on his finger. Deidara blushed. The red head kissed the ring, then up his arm to his ear,

"I love you Deidara…"

"I love you too un." Sasori pressed his lips to the blondes soft ones. They molded together, like the pieces of a puzzle. Deidara could feel the heat between them, and he felt that his world was complete. That's when he knew, that marring Sasori was the right thing to do. Just like art, the paint and the brush just belonged together.

Deidara paced the small room. He was so worried, and his stomach was acting up. He was now in the corner of the room, hyperventilating. Konan opened the door, and found the blonde. She rushed to him,

"Dei, what's wrong?"

"I don't know un. Everything feels weird." Konan smiled,

"Your just nervous Hun, everything will be fine."

"I know it will…I'm just…scared un. What is someone finds out un?" Konan just smiled her motherly smiled, and pulled him close,

"we'll cross that road when it comes. Now, go out there and marry him."

"Thanks Konan, hey, can you finish buttoning the dress un?" she smiled, and added the finishing touches to the white dress. She watched with sheer joy as the blonde made his way down the isle to the red head.

"…Do you Sasori take Deidara as your wife?" Sasori looked at the blonde,

"I do."

"Do you Deidara take Sasori as your husband?"

"I do…"

"You may kiss the bride." Sasori leaned down, and molded their lips together. Deidara mewed lightly as Sasori's tongue entered his mouth.

The sun peeked through the curtains, and shown over the sleeping couple. Deidara moaned and turned over. He spotted the sleeping red head. He crawled up his chest, and kissed him. Sasori smiled and kissed back

"What a way to wake up…" he slid his hand down the blondes bare back. Deidara groaned lightly, "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts un."

"Sorry." Sasori smirked, "Want me to rub it?" Deidara nodded and laid down. Sasori leaned himself up on his elbow and rubbed the blondes pale back.

"Hey Danna, did you ever find that one book un?"

"No, I'm sorry…" "It's fine, do you know how it ends un?"

"they get married, and live happily ever after."

"Just like us un?"

"Yes Dei, just like us." Sasori smiled.

It had been a year since they were married, Deidara had learned to read, write, and what not to do around Konan. Deidara smiled as he walked into their room, hoping to find the red head. He sighed when the room was empty. He sat down on the bed , glancing around the room he remembered when he was only a servant. Times have changed a lot since then, and to say the least, he didn't miss it one bit. Yeah he did still help Konan cook, just because he didn't want the woman to kill him.

He smiled, and opened the bed side table to get a pencil, and he froze. Why did this book look so familiar? He picked up the small leather book and flipped it over in his hands. He opened it up, and read,

'_They danced, and talked, but everything stopped when a beautiful blonde entered the room. I could feel my heart thud in my chest. Her glowing blue eyes glanced over the crowd, I knew who she was looking for, at least I hoped. I pushed my way through the crowd. Just like me, they had gathered around to take in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of them. I finally made it to the edge, and our eye's locked. I walked forward, and bowed, _

"_can I have this dance?" she smiled, and bowed too,_

"_I would love to." I took her hand, and pulled her to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. We slowly spun around the floor, in my head it was just me and her._

"_You look beautiful…"_

"_Thank you…" she ducked her head in my shoulder. She truly was beautiful, I could tell the cook spent a long time trying to make her look like a princess, but I thought she already did. The onlookers began to dance around us. I danced us towards the door, and outside. I took her under a small gazebo, surrounded by candles and flowers. I loved how the candle light slowly danced off her golden locks, and her blue eye's shimmered with gold. _

"_why did you do all this for me?"_

"_I wanted to make you happy." I tried to get her to dance with me again, but she wouldn't move, so we just swayed. _

"_But why me, I'm just a servant?" I smiled at her, and leaned down over her. She flashed me a confused look. I slowly took her lips with mine. I could feel her stiffen under me. I pulled her closer, and she slowly slid her arms around my neck. Her lips started to push back at mine shyly. We pulled away panting…'_

"this sounds so familiar un…" he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt like Déjà vu. Hs closed the book, and flipped to the cover. On the front written in gold letters was '_Forbidden Love, by Akasuna no Sasori.' _

**kinda werid ending, but if you dont under stand, Sasoir wrote a book about their lives. i thought it was cool so, live with it! R&R **


End file.
